<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Heart Is Safe Now by foxholeshoyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320023">Your Heart Is Safe Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou'>foxholeshoyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew is so beautiful, Andrew says I love you, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC, Public Display of Affection, Their love is everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc Andreil is so in love, fluff and love, neil is such a sap, the foxes are in shock, they are so in love its insane, waxing poetic about andrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The foxes all knew that Neil was happy and knew there was a different gravity to his relationship with Andrew that none of them would ever understand, but hearing those words come from Andrew was like an epiphany. Andrew was never soft, none of the foxes understood the lens that Neil saw Andrew through, but in this moment they could all see it clearly. The love. Because Neil had a tear streaming down his cheek. And Andrew was whispering “I love you Neil, don’t leave me” in his sleep, over and over, like a prayer, a confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Heart Is Safe Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Movie nights for the foxes had become a regular occurrence. Lately it had become harder to get them all in one room because of varying schedules and plans but they always made an effort to see each other.</p><p>Today everyone was gathered around the TV at the Columbia house, fighting over what movie to watch.</p><p>Neil and Andrew were sitting on the floor, thigh to thigh in front of the couch. Allison sat on the couch behind Neil, casually playing with his hair every once in a while. Renee was on her left and Aaron on her right. Kevin was on a loveseat with Nicky, looking thoroughly annoyed that he was forced to sit with him. Matt and Dan were cuddled up on another couch on their left.</p><p>“Disney movies are the best movies in the history of filmaking guys! We are required to watch Frozen 2,” Nicky exclaimed to the group.</p><p>Kevin groaned. “I already said we should watch Night at the Museum.”</p><p>“No offense Kev but none of us want to watch one of your boring history documentaries,” Aaron muttered.</p><p>“It’s a comedy!” Kevin shouted, exasperated.</p><p>“Neil what should we watch?” Allison asked, thumping on Neil’s head lightly.</p><p>“Why do you guys always ask Neil what to watch?” Aaron said, sounding disgusted.</p><p>“Because he’s everyone’s favorite fox, obviously!” Matt said.</p><p>Aaron just sighed and rolled his eyes. Neil’s cheeks flushed at the compliment and he wrung his hands in his lap. Andrew noticed this and untangled Neil’s hands and kissed his knuckles lightly. Neil looked at Andrew with such deep adoration in his eyes that Andrew felt himself shudder. He pulled his eyes from Neil’s to find equilibrium again and kept his gaze glued to the blank TV screen.</p><p>“I think we should watch Fight Club,” Renee said before Neil could reply. Renee rarely chose the movie so everyone went along with this and Nicky began to set up the TV.</p><p>Neil never really cared for watching movies, he just saw them as an excuse to stare at Andrew for an extended period of time. Sometimes Andrew commented on Neil’s staring and sometimes he didn’t. It seemed today he was too tired to care. About 10 minutes into the movie Andrew nudged at Neil’s shoulder. Neil looked at him and cocked his head to the side in question.</p><p>“Sleep,” Andrew said.</p><p>“You want to go up to bed?” Neil asked.</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes and shook his head.</p><p>“You can sleep on me if you want. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Andrew said. Then contradicted himself by stretching his body out and resting his head on Neil’s lap.</p><p>Neil adjusted Andrew’s blanket so that it still covered Andrew’s legs in his new position and then rested his head on the back of the couch to watch the movie. After a few minutes Andrew twisted to look at Neil and poked his hands, which were currently resting on the carpet on either side of his hips. Neil raised his brows at Andrew.</p><p>“Hair,” Andrew muttered.</p><p>Neil grinned and began sliding his hands through Andrew’s hair, giving him a scalp massage. Andrew sighed softly and before long Neil felt his breathing even out and he knew Andrew had fallen asleep.</p><p>Neil could revel in Andrew’s beauty forever. Even now, in a room surrounded by all the people he loved, perfectly safe, all he really wanted to do was drink in every detail of Andrew’s form. Andrew’s hair was perfectly mussed from Neil’s hands, his skin perfectly golden from the dying sunlight filtering in through the nearby window. Andrew’s eyelashes rested against his soft cheeks, fluttering every once in a while in sleep. Neil thought they looked like spun gold. He could feel the heat of Andrew’s skin seeping into him like honey, dragging him into a warm and sweet embrace. Neil could smell the scent that was so undeniably Andrew cocooning him in this moment. Andrew. Andrew. Andrew. Mind. Body. Soul. Neil wondered every day if his heartstrings would burst from it, the intensity of his love for Andrew. All these thoughts filtered in and out of Neil’s tired mind as he gazed at Andrew sleeping beneath him.</p><p>The foxes were now very used to watching Neil gush over Andrew. It never stopped surprising them though. Because sometimes Matt would catch Neil’s eyes soften as Andrew said something particularly grumpy, or Dan would see how Neil’s face flushed bright red whenever Andrew touched him even in the slightest. Renee saw more than the others. Not because she witnessed them more often but because she understood. Because Neil and Andrew had the most pure, undiluted form of love, born from trust, understanding and soul deep connection. Allison began to see it too, when she started looking deeper. Allison hadn’t known love like that even existed until she started to see the small glimpses of it that Andrew and Neil shared with the public. And right now she was seeing it again. And she thought that that, right there, is what every human craves. Why romance has been written about since the beginning of time; for the way Neil looked at Andrew. His eyes were shining, on the edge of tears. His face was soft and vulnerable as he looked at Andrew. Looked at Andrew like Andrew held the universe inside him. Like Neil was looking at every beautiful thing all at once and he was so overwhelmed by it he could barely breath; from the sunset after a thunderstorm, to a fresh field of flowers, to mountains and deserts and prairies and stars and planets. Neil looked at Andrew like all of that, all the unrestrained beauty of the universe, was nothing in comparison to the beauty that Neil saw in Andrew.</p><p>As the credits to the movie began to roll, Nicky flipped on the overhead light and the room was once again brightened. It seemed that none of the foxes were anywhere near being out of energy because they began chattering away and drinking and eating once the movie ended.</p><p>It was rare for Andrew to sleep through any type of noise but he hadn’t gotten a good nights sleep in a while and practice had hit him extra hard today. And maybe, just maybe, Neil’s promise of safety rang a little deeper than it usually did. Neil shushed the foxes as they talked, trying to get them to lower their volume so as not to wake Andrew.</p><p>And then something happened.</p><p>It was barely audible at first, a mixture between a moan and a groan escaped Andrew’s lips as he slept. Neil tensed. Andrew did it again, louder this time. Neil checked but Andrew was still deep in sleep. He glanced up, noticing the room had gone extra quiet. All the foxes looked to Andrew’s sleeping form.</p><p>“Neil,” Andrew said, the word sounding like a prayer.</p><p>“Neil,” he pleaded in his sleep again.</p><p>All of the foxes looked shellshocked, all transfixed to Andrew, curious about what would happen next. Andrew groaned again and nuzzled his head against Neil’s inner thigh, still fast asleep. Neil’s heart was racing. Andrew was saying his name. The thought of it made his skin goosebump and his pulse race. What was Andrew dreaming about?</p><p>“Neil,” he pleaded again. “I love you,” this came out as a whisper.</p><p>Neil’s jaw dropped. Andrew had only said that to him once before, and he had thought Neil was asleep at the time. They both knew they loved each other, saying it was never necessary, but hearing Andrew say it while in his most vulnerable state sent a shock through Neil’s system.</p><p>The foxes all knew that Neil was happy and knew there was a different gravity to his relationship with Andrew that none of them would ever understand, but hearing those words come from Andrew was like an epiphany. Andrew was never soft, none of the foxes understood the lens that Neil saw Andrew through, but in this moment they could all see it clearly. The love. Because Neil had a tear streaming down his cheek. And Andrew was whispering “I love you Neil, don’t leave me” in his sleep, over and over, like a prayer, a confession.</p><p>Andrew stopped talking and began to stir. All the foxes were still frozen, staring at him. Neil had tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked down at Andrew. Andrew nuzzled against Neil’s thigh again, still half asleep. Then he sighed deeply and blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light. Andrew twisted to look at Neil. Andrew frowned at the sight.</p><p>“You’re crying,” Andrew said. Neil just shook his head, smiling.</p><p>Andrew remembered his dream suddenly. Neil was there. Neil was always there. In the dream, Neil was vowing to Andrew, promising he’d never leave. Dream Andrew was scared, what if Neil left someday? Neil promised over and over in the dream. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I will never leave you. Ever. Ever. Not even in death.” Andrew hadn’t realized how much he wanted to hear those words until he heard them in his dream. Until he realized that he wanted to say them to Neil, over and over, until they both forgot about their pasts, until the only things they could remember anymore were thoughts of each other. Until everything but the feel of Neil’s skin and the sound of Neil’s voice, faded away. He knew Neil loved him, and would never leave him. He knew he felt the same way. He had never felt any need for a verbal confirmation until now.</p><p>“Neil?” Andrew said, sitting up so that he could face Neil fully.</p><p>“Yeah?” Neil asked softly.</p><p>“I-I love you,” Andrew said, barely a whisper. Neil had never heard Andrew stutter before. Not once. Andrew’s hazel eyes were wide and vulnerable as they looked up at Neil.</p><p>Neil stroked Andrew’s hair, cupped Andrew’s cheek in his hand. “I love you. Always.”</p><p>Andrew’s entire body relaxed at the words. His hands shook as he lifted them to Neil’s face. Neil had never seen Andrew shake from anything but anger before.</p><p>“I had a dream,” Andrew said as he softly stroked his fingertips against Neil’s scars.</p><p>“What did you dream of?” Neil asked, knowing Andrew wouldn’t have brought it up if he wasn’t comfortable talking about it openly.</p><p>Andrew knew they had an audience. He knew all the foxes were frozen, watching this scene unfold. He didn’t care. His brain was flooded with thoughts of Neil. There wasn’t room to care about anything else.</p><p>“You. Always you.”</p><p>Neil smiled. Andrew’s sleeping words told Neil what he needed to know, gave him an idea of what Andrew wanted to hear. So Neil said the words he knew deep in his bones were true. The words that Andrew had whispered in sleep. The truth, blinding and clear between them.</p><p>“I will never leave you, even in death. I love you, forever,” Neil said, his eyes locked on Andrew’s. Making sure Andrew heard the raw truth in his words.</p><p>Andrew wasn’t surprised Neil had known exactly what was in his soul. Neil had always been able to see through every defense Andrew had ever had. The thought now comforted Andrew, somehow.</p><p>Andrew no longer wanted an audience. He wanted to have Neil all to himself, skin to skin, soul to soul. Neil saw these thoughts spark in Andrew’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes or no?” Neil asked, splaying his arms to Andrew. Andrew just nodded and let Neil wrap him in his arms and lift him from the ground. Neil didn’t spare a glance at any of the foxes as he walked past them and carried Andrew up to their bedroom. Andrew kept his eyes glued on Neil the whole way upstairs.</p><p>The foxes all stared at the now empty staircase for a moment. All of them shocked into silence. That level of undiluted, raw emotion was something they were never likely to see again from Neil or Andrew. The intensity of it struck them all stupid.</p><p>Aaron snapped out of it first of course. He just groaned, rolled his eyes and said, “They’re gay, woohoo,” and then padded out of the living room and up to bed.</p><p>Aaron tried to ignore the feeling of his heart ballooning in his chest. Happiness. Andrew was loved, in a deeper way than Aaron could ever understand. Andrew would never be alone, never be hurt again, not with Neil by his side. The thought settled something deep in Aaron’s soul. He decided he’d have to stop hating Neil now.</p><p>Renee coughed softly and this snapped the rest of the foxes out of their silence. Kevin, Matt and Dan all muttered their goodnights and went up to their beds, leaving only Renee, Allison and Nicky in the living room.</p><p>“That was…” Nicky said, sounding breathless and uncertain.</p><p>“Yeah,” Allison sighed, a hint of longing in her voice.</p><p>Renee smiled softly, took Allison’s hand and squeezed. The three of them then quietly made their way to their separate beds.</p><p>Neil and Andrew stayed intertwined long into the night. Conveying their love through soft touches and shuddered breaths. When sleep finally took them both, they stayed wrapped in each other and slept dreamlessly all through the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they are. in love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>